


Will You Wash My Back This Once

by therestingskeleton



Series: Vent stories! [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Based off of Among The Sleep, Child Neglect, Misa is Mello's sister, Toddler Mello, Young adult Misa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestingskeleton/pseuds/therestingskeleton
Summary: Misa Amane has taken her younger brother, Mello, into her care after the tragic death of their parents.. but can she actually handle being in such a position?
Series: Vent stories! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189355
Kudos: 2





	Will You Wash My Back This Once

**Author's Note:**

> This contains super touchy and sensitive subjects such as child neglect/hurt and alcohol abuse!
> 
> This story is sort of as venting to me, please try to be kind if you are going to make any comments. thank you <3

Little hands grasped at the glass ahead of them, holding on tightly to the cup as it pulled further and further towards those tiny, pink lips.. so close they came, but unfortunately, the grip of the small baby was not strong enough.

𝘊𝘙𝘈𝘚𝘏

Glass shattered on the hardwood, pieces scattering across everywhere as sharp shards now laid dangerously atop of the young woman's floor. Big blue eyes stared amusedly at the mess.. who could tell what was going on in the head of that child.

"Mello !" The familiar voice echoed through the kitchen, foot steps growing louder and louder as Amane came closer towards the living room where she had heard the accident, and now, here it was in front of her.

A groan came past the woman's lips as she quickly swung her arms down to lift up her little brother, holding him close to her chest.. he could be just so clumsy sometimes! But it wasn't his fault, and she of course knew this. 

"You have got to be more careful, Mel..", gently, he was placed on the couch to keep away from the hazard that Misa was left to clean up, so back in the kitchen she went to search for the broom and dustpan.

Meanwhile she did so, the little boy decided to take this time and explore! Who knows when she'd be back? 

Mello shuffled his body lower and lower, until his legs had fell off of the couch and rested onto the floor below, there he caught balance and took off! His foot steps were silenced by the soft fabric of his blue onesie that his sister had put him into earlier.

Where was the baby headed off to now? Well, one couldn't possibly tell where exactly he was 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 to go, but you could for sure watch as he ran his little legs into the room that had belonged to Amane.

His eyes swung side to side as they examined the incredibly messy room, moldy cups resting on the overfilled desk that rested beside her bed, her bed with no sheets, mattress coated of red stains from her usual drinks.

The floors had clothes scattered just about everywhere, most unwashed and some even having dust that coated them.

No reaction came from Mello, as he was too young to realize just how bad the place had gotten... too naive to know even half of the situation he was in. The thing that caught the young ones eye the most though was the half empty glass bottle resting atop of the drawer at the end of the room.

He had a goal now.. a goal to get that bottle! And now that he was set to it, he'd stop at no cost to get it.

Dropping to his hands and knees, Mello crawled across the wooden floor and towards the wall where his objective was.. it didn't take too long at all, actually, as he was now face to face with the only barrier of his.

The drawer itself.. it was up so high, too high,

But just as mentioned before, he would stop at 𝘯𝘰 cost to get it

His arms reached high up towards the bottle, but they were too short.. this of course shouldn't be a problem though, as he practically had a ladder right infront of him!

Such a smart baby he was, taking ahold of the small knob and pulling it back, revealing the piled up books inside of it.. most of them were romance books, some murder mysteries, just a lot of old things that the girl was interested in during her highschool years.

For someone who couldn't read such as Mello though, they were seen as nothing important, so he held his foot up high, holding grabbing onto a one of the knobs above him to help pull his frail body up.

Now, standing onto his tippy toes, he could graze his fingers just barely against the bottom of the bottle.. so he needed to go up higher!

His fingers stretched out, and he put all his weight onto his toes as he finally could now reach, small fingers cupping the bottle and pulling it closer towards the edge.

It was almost as if it was a disaster waiting to happen.

At last, the glass tipped over the edge.. but instead of it falling into the small boys hands, it had hit just right in his forehead, causing him to fall back and have his body drop against the hardwood floor.

Just a few inches by his head, the glass broke, creating yet another loud shattering noise.. this time though, instead of water flooding the ground, it was a red, almost purple liquid.. and it had reeked horribly to the blonde baby.

A loud, scream like cry came from the boys mouth, his small hands pressed against his head as the pain had now rushed through.. the liquid drenched his long hair and the back of his onesie.

He cried, and cried, and cried for his sister... but she never came.

After almost 10 minutes of nothing but his choked sobbings, Mello finally gathered up the strength to pull himself up and run to his caregiver, and get her comfort that he so desperately desired.

Cries grew louder and louder as they left the woman's room, traveled down the livingroom and eventually reached into the kitchen, where he finally caught comfort from the sight of the older girl.

There she sat, a bottle similar to the one he had just gotten smacked with lying beside her, empty and rolling on the floor. She looked.. sad, which was a common sight for the blonde boy to see.

He ran towards her, finally now catching her attention as her head titled slightly to now look at the boy.. half lidded eyes and a frown that almost looked forced by how sunken down it appeared to be.

Silence filled the air, the only thing being heard now was the quiet sniffles and cries that came from the toddler as he looked down at Misa.

But that silence was broken soon enough.

"...I'm sorry" the feminine voice filled Mello's ears as her arms slowly opened, as if to signal she wanted a hug from the boy. "I never wanted too... I never wanted you to get hurt".

Little arms hugged around the small, petite figure of the woman.. hugging close with a family bond that they would forever have.

Had she cared of the giant purple bruise that lied on his head? Or the horrible stench of alcohol that covered his hair and clothing? Had she cared that she was so irresponsible, she had left a toddler alone to explore the house with more hazards than just his broken cup?

How far will this go on until 'sorry' starts to get too familiar.

And until these types of days become even more.


End file.
